


Skele-Family

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, FriskandSans, Grand-Dadster, Love, MoreGrand-Dadster, MultipleStories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: A collection of short stories involving our beloved family of skeletons; a sequel of sorts to Grand-Dadster!Enjoy!





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here!!! More stories featuring our favorite characters cause i was too sad to let go!! :D haha
> 
> Each chapter will be a different story with all of the Skele-family or some of them, never know. That being said, i am open to ideas for future chapters, so if you have an idea you’d like to see, let me know! If i do end up writing about your idea, I’ll be sure to credit you at the beginning of the chapter :) now lets move on and enjoy the never ending adventures of the Skele-Family!

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and on days like these, it was perfect weather to go to the beach. And that was exactly what a certain skeleton family had decided to do.

Frisk had just finished laying out the blankets and had organized the array of supplies she had brought with them. Her two children were eagerly pulling their Grand-dadster by his arms, excited to show him the beach for the first time and by the look on his face, he wasn’t impressed. Sans had already decided to lay down, arms behind his head with a smile on his face; soaking up sun on his non-existent skin. Uncle Papy was busy showing off his new attire, specifically designed for the beach, which only consisted of a pair of sunglasses, a loose fitted t-shirt, and baggy shorts. In his own words, he was completely ready for “ANY BEACH ACTIVITY THAT CAME HIS WAY.”

The mother couldn’t help but smile at the scene before her, it was nice to see her family together, enjoying a relaxing day at the beach. She sat down next to her husband, bringing her knees to her chest, watching as Elys and Arno were teaching Gaster how to build sand castles. However, the older skeleton was growing increasingly frustrated as he tried to scoop the sand into a pile but failing as the holes in his hands prevented him from doing so. It also didn’t help that he refused to change his clothes before coming and he was getting sand in very uncomfortable places.

Frisk had tried to tell him that his sweater and cloak weren’t “beach appropriate” but the stubborn skeleton had assured her he would be fine. 

How wrong he was.

But, Frisk was a mother, and like all mothers, she always came prepared and always wound up being eventually right. She reached into her bag and pulled out a black hoodie along with some tan shorts and called for Elys.

“Would you mind giving this to your grandfather, sweetie?” She asked, handing the pile of clothes to her eldest daughter.

Elys smirked as she took the clothes from her mother, “He didn’t listen to you, did he?”

“No, but I think he’s learned his lesson.” Frisk answered with a smile.

Elys nodded and walked back over, tugging on Gaster’s sleeve to gain his attention. When the skeleton looked down and saw the neatly folded clothes in Elys’ hands, he breathed a sigh of relief, taking the clothes from his grand-daughter and nodding a thanks to Frisk, who only smiled in return. Gaster excused himself and left to go change, leaving Elys and Arno to continue building their sandcastles. Arno smiled proudly at his work, a simple sand hill with a leaf on top for a flag; Elys clapped at her brother’s castle but their Uncle was not going to let this pass as he towered over his niece and nephew with a serious face. 

“TINY CHILDREN, THIS IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE SANDCASTLES. LET YOUR GREAT, UNCLE PAPYRUS SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE.” Papyrus sunglasses shimmered in the sunlight, Elys and Arno looking at each other in confusion but quickly got out of the determined skeleton’s way as he pounded his fists into the sand. Piles of sand went flying everywhere, specifically right onto a sleeping Sans, leaving only his head viewable. 

“THERE. THIS IS AN APPROPRIATE SANDCASTLE.” Papyrus claimed, hands on his hips, “YOU MAY GAZE AT THE GLORIOUS WORK, THAT IS PAPYRUS.” 

A life sized replica of Papyrus now stood where Arno’s hill was, the look alike had one hand on his hip while the other laid against his side, hand laid flat.

“But Uncle Papy, that’s not a sandcastle, its just you.” Arno pointed with a frown, picking up the smashed leaf he had used for his hill.

“IT IS STILL MADE OF SAND, YES?”

“Yeah but-“

“THEN IT IS A SANDCASTLE!”

Elys couldn’t help but giggle at her Uncle, who was now forcing Arno to build a miniature version of Papyrus; but her laughter fell short when her Uncle turned towards her with a stern face, “YOU MUST ALSO LEARN HOW TO BUILD THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

The girl tried to make a break for it but Papy had quickly grabbed her by the back of her swimsuit and plopped her down next to her brother, carefully watching how they made their SandPapyrus. 

Gaster had finally finished changing, stopping by Frisk as he examined his new wear, not at all what he was used to, “Does this….look okay?”

Frisk held the top part of her sun hat down as she looked over Gaster, whistling in a flirtatious tone, “I see where Sans gets his looks from.” 

The older skeleton’s face turned dark purple at her comment, not expecting such a response from his daughter in law. Then again, if Frisk thought he looked exceptional, it would explain why the women he had tried to talk to earlier for directions to the bathrooms were acting extremely giddy. 

Gaster looked over to where Elys and Arno were, their faces reading signs of displeasure as Papyrus continued to make them start over each time they didn’t start their replica of him right.

“I suppose Papyrus is-“ Gaster stopped talking when he went to look down at Frisk, his vision, however, went to the sight of his oldest son, whose entire body was buried in sand, leaving only his head out. 

Sans slightly turned his head towards his father, a wide smile plastered on his face, “heya… im sands.”

…

…

…

A pile of sand magically threw itself onto Sans’ skull, covering the rest of him as Gaster smirked, “ _Now_ , you are sands.”

Frisk shook her head in amusement, grabbing a shovel and calmly digging out her husband out who gave Gaster a thumbs up at his joke. The Grand-dadster turned his attention to his son and two grandchildren, smiling as Elys looked his way and mouth the words “help us”. He shook his head and walked over to them, Papyrus shouting in disapproval at the children’s mini hims’.

“HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY TO START AT THE TORSO THEN THE HEAD!?”

Gaster laid a hand on his son’s shoulder gaining his attention, “OH, HELLO FATHER, HAVE YOU COME TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE SAND PAPYRUS’ TO?”

“Actually, I was going to ask if you could set up that game you had been raving about.” Gaster responded, giving a wink to a hopeful Elys and Arno.

“YES! I MUST HAVE FORGOT WHILE TEACHING THE TINY HUMANS TO BUILD SAND PAPYRUS’!” The taller skeleton had then ran off towards the bags Frisk had laid out, pulling out multiple things before looking back and pointing at the siblings, “MAKE SURE THEY FINISH THEIR SAND ME’S…THE RIGHT WAY!”

Elys and Arno groaned again, Gaster chuckling as he knelt down and rubbed their heads, “Don’t worry, I had to do a lot of this when your Uncle was younger, so I have a bit of practice.”

Elys raised a brow as Gaster used his magic to turn the sand into exact replicas of the larger sculpture Papyrus had made, “There, cause he will come back to check, trust me.”

“How much stuff did Uncle Papy make you, make of him?” Elys asked.

The scientist stared off into the distance, a look of horror on his face as he recalled all the different Papyrus’ he was forced to make, “A lot.”

A cloud that had been blocking part of the sun had slowly moved out of the light, sending down a harsh set of rays, making Elys squint and whip out her pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes. 

Gaster turned his head to the side, intrigued by the set of facial wear, “I saw Papyrus and Sans wearing those, are they like safety goggles?”

Elys pointed to the pockets in the middle of Gaster’s hoodie; he looked at her with a brow raised before humoring her and reaching into the slits, pulling out a pair of pitch black shades. 

“Are these for me?” He asked, studying them. 

She nodded, “I picked them out.” 

Gaster smiled and thanked his granddaughter as he slid them on his face; the light of the day fading and making everything a little darker than usual.

“Interesting,” He started, “These are meant to shield your eyes from the sun?” He asked looking down at Elys who just shrugged.

“hey its fifty shades of gaster.” Came Sans, approaching his father and daughter with Frisk at his side. 

Gaster’s face fell at his son’s comment, “Inappropriate, Sans.”

Elys cocked her head, “What’s fifty shades of-?”

“NOTHING! Don’t worry about it, sweetie!” Frisk had covered Elys’ ears and glared at her husband who nonchalantly took a sip of his ketchup. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINISHED PREPARING FOR THE GAME OF VOLLEYBALL!” Yelled Papy, bounding over towards the group, holding a white ball.

“Perfect timing, paps.” Sans said, trying to distract his wife’s wrath from him. 

“YES! I ALWAYS ARRIVE ON TIME! NOW HOW SHOULD WE DO TEAMS?” Papyrus asked enthusiastically, looking between the three adults. 

Frisk thought for a moment before walking next to Gaster and putting a hand on his shoulder, “I’d like for us to be on team, if you don’t mind.” 

Gaster looked to Sans for approval, but his son only shrugged, “she’s gonna be my partner for the bone zone tonight so no biggie.”

“Sans!” Frisk exclaimed, embarrassed.

“WAIT, I DON’T GET IT! WHERE IS THE BONE ZONE? CAN I PLAY TO?” Papyrus asked excitedly at the thought of a new game.

“no, now come on paps.” Sans replied, pushing Papyrus towards the net.

Gaster shook his head at his son immaturity, memories of seeing the sign on Sans’ door making him shudder. He looked down to his grandchildren who were watching on with no emotion, “And what will you two be doing?”

Elys and Arno had thrown on a black and white striped t-shirt, with Arno holding a sketch board to keep points, “I’ll be referee and Arno will keep points.”

“Got it.”

Frisk then started to lead Gaster over towards the net, placing him on her right so he was facing Papyrus on the other side while she faced Sans. Papyrus held the ball in his hand, face reading determination as he stared down his opposing team, “READY!?”

Gaster raised a brow, “Ready for what?”

His question went unanswered as Papyrus slapped the ball at full force towards him; Gaster on instinct summoned a giant hand, catching the speeding ball with ease before he threw it back towards Papyrus. Papy went wide eyed as the ball slammed into his chest, knocking him onto his back with a “oof”, while Elys blew her whistle, granting Gaster and Frisk a point.

“that doesn’t count.” Sans said, giving his daughter a glare. 

Elys smiled, “I’m a referee, what I say goes.”

“Brat.”

“I’m sorry son, I didn’t mean to throw it back so hard, are you okay?” Gaster asked, his hand reaching out in concern. Papyrus had finally gotten back to his feet, brushing off the sand on his clothes, and picking the ball back up. 

“I AM FINE BUT FATHER YOU MUST USE YOUR HANDS FOR VOLLEYBALL!” Papy stated, gently slapping the ball towards Frisk who clasped her arms together and hit it back. 

The skeleton caught the ball and nodded towards Gaster, “SEE!?”

Gaster stared blankly at his son, before holding up his hand and pointing to the hole in the middle of his palm. 

“…NEVERMIND.”

“I don’t see why Gaster can’t use his magical…hands? What do you say, referee?” Frisk asked looking to her daughter.  
The eldest sibling pondered before whispering to her brother, and looking back to the group, “Grand-dadster can use magic hands.”

“FINE! NOW LETS PLAY!” Papyrus shouted, serving the ball again.

Frisk took a quick step to the right, and passed the ball back over, it heading towards Sans. The skeleton had one hand in his pocket while the other held a bottle of ketchup, his face completely neutral as the ball came closer towards him.

“SANS HIT THE BALL OR THEY GAIN A POINT!” 

Instead of using his hands to return, a blue light surrounded the ball, pausing in mid air and then tossed back to the other side, landing behind Frisk and Gaster.

“Better count that as a point, kid.” Sans threatened, taking a sip of his ketchup.

“We never said you could use magic, Sans.” Gaster retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Never said I couldn’t either, dadster.” Sans replied, smirking. 

Gaster looked to Elys for help but the referee shook her head and urged for Arno to give Sans and Papryus a point. 

The scientist glared at his son, who had lowered his shades down to wink at his father, “s’matter, dadster? Gotta bone to pick with me?”

Papyrus groaned at the pun but Gaster ignored it, a smirk of his own forming as his good eye glew purple, two giant hands forming behind him. Still staring at Sans, Gaster spoke in a dark tone, “Frisk, serve.”

Frisk did as told and spiked the ball over the net, Papyrus quickly moving towards where the ball was headed and hit it back over, laughing as the sphere went towards the ground at high speed, “NYEH HEH HEH A POINT FOR-“

Suddenly a giant skeleton hand formed right underneath the ball, stopping Papyrus short at his claim for victory when the hand bounced the ball back in the air and another replica formed, pegging it over the net.

Sans calmly kept drinking his ketchup, waiting for the right moment before he disappeared from his spot; everyone looking around to find where he had gone.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, kicking over a pile of sand, “ARE YOU IN THERE?”

Frisk to was confused as to where he had gone, checking all sides around her, “Sans?”

“Daddy poofed!” Shouted Arno, smiling wide as he pointed to the sky.

All four family members looked up to see Sans in mid air, still drinking his ketchup as the ball hovered in a blue light next to him. He waved at them, taking one last sip of his beverage, and thrusting his arm forward, the ball slamming straight down at a ridiculous speed. Frisk sighed, calmly taking a step to her left, barely dodging the oncoming sphere as it smashed into the ground. 

Elys blew her whistle again, and Arno gave another point to his father’s team, Sans poofing back into his spot and giving his father another wink, “Give up, old bones?”

Gaster smiled, “Not yet. Frisk, if you please.”

“Why do these games always get out of hand?” She huffed under her breath, serving once again.

The ball aimed towards Sans again, the skeleton wore an arrogant smile as he wrapped the sphere in his magic and hurled it over. Gaster grew several feet, his height exceeding well over the net; Frisk and Papyrus watched with wide eyes while Sans stared with no emotion. The ball was a pebble compared to Gaster’s new growth, and the skeleton smirked down at Sans before flicking the ball down back to his sons’ side.

Sans had to choose between teleporting to avoid being hit by the ball or use a great amount of magic to stop the force of the impact; But Sans was too lazy to try and stop it, so he poofed out of the way; giving Gaster and Frisk the point.

The game went on for an hour and a half, Frisk and Papyrus had backed out and joined the kids in keeping score. However, both Sans and Gaster were evenly matched and the score stay tied for the rest of the game and it was getting no where. To the point where Frisk had to finally intervene, claiming it was time to eat and that Arno was practically withering away from having no food. Accepting that they were both formidable at volleyball they joined the rest of the family for lunch; Gaster sat in between his two sons’ while Frisk sat in the middle of Elys and Arno, all quietly enjoying the time together. 

“FRISK WHERE IS THE SPAGHETTI!?”

Almost quiet.

“Sorry Papy, I only brought sandwiches and drinks, maybe try that instead?” She offered, knowing full well Papyrus would decline.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. LUCKILY I PREPARED MY OWN!” Papyrus had pulled out baggy from his short pocket, filled with the pasta and started to chow down.

Elys giggled at her Uncle, pulling out her camera she got for her birthday and aimed it at the three skeleton boys, “Smile!” She shouted, catching their attention.

The camera made a click sound, indicating it caught the picture and she tapped on the screen to view it; Papyrus had strands of spaghetti falling from his mouth but he still managed to smile with his arm wrapped around his father’s shoulders. Sans had opted to do a quick bunny ears behind Gaster’s head with his care free grin while Gaster sat cross legged and wore a gentle smile. All three were wearing glasses but one could tell they couldn’t have been more happier. 

Elys then turned the camera on herself, gesturing for her mother and brother to join, the three squished their faces together and Elys pressed the capture button. The eldest daughter continued to take pictures throughout the day, capturing each moment she knew were worth keeping. From her mother and father sharing a simple kiss, to their Uncle commending her and Arno for their mini sand Papyrus’ while their Grand-Dadster held a thumbs up in the back. And to her brother who had managed to rebuild his hill with an even bigger leaf on top. All these photos went straight into her album book her Grand-Dadster had helped her pick out, each page being dedicated to a special event she’d spend with her family and she couldn’t wait to fill out the rest.

 


	2. The Art of Poofing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shayromi and I were talking about how we miss da kiddos and some Frans fluff, so part 1 of this story is with da kiddos :3

Arno watched in amazement as his sister continuously poofed out of the way of oncoming snowballs their father was throwing. She was getting better with each session, and close to being able to control when and where she wanted to poof. It was nice watching his big sister learn and grow with her powers; but he couldn’t help but feel…lacking in that department. He had no idea when his powers would come or if he even had any in the first place. His sister: Elys, had gotten them when she was just a baby bones and Sans had been practicing with her since, leaving Arno to just sit and watch on the sidelines. 

Sighing, Arno rested his chin into his hand, he couldn’t wait to get his powers so he could join his father and sister in “poofing practice”. 

“Missed me!” Shouted Elys, sticking her tongue out at her father in triumph. 

Sans smiled, raising his brow bone, “did i?”

Elys stared at him questioningly and looked up to see a hovering snowball, just in time for it to fall flat on her face. Sans and Arno let out a chuckle when Elys wiped the snow off in a huff, the father skeleton walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “you did good today, we’ll keep practicing until you have full control.”

She nodded, smiling in admiration at her father, “Sounds good.”

“Come on son, lets go home.”

The younger sibling stood from his spot and solemnly walked over to his father and sister, every so often eyeing them from his peripheral. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of his sister’s attention from their father. His father still loved him, no more or less than Elys, but she did gain more of the attention since her powers were starting to peek and Arno’s had yet to still show. 

They arrived home, Sans and Elys heading straight to the kitchen to meet with Frisk, while Arno took himself to the couch in the living room. He picked up one of his toys he had left from earlier, studying it rather than playing with it; his interest leaning more towards the conversation his family was having in the kitchen. 

“Oh my little girl getting so big!” Praised Frisk, the sound of Elys wheezing probably meant their mother had grabbed her in a tight embrace. 

“Thanks…mom…can’t…breathe.” Elys was struggling to find air and Arno couldn’t help but frown. 

“Sorry honey, I’m just so proud of you! You’re learning quick!” Frisk exclaimed, Elys let out a raspy breath as she was released from her mother’s hold, “I love you too, mom.” 

Arno continued to listen, twirling his toy skeleton around in his fingers to occupy himself, his family still congratulating Elys on her powers. It was starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth, constantly hearing his sister get praise for her powers while he still didn’t know if he ever get his. Would they still treat him the same? Would they still love him? 

He shook his head, the toy skeleton he held seemed to be mocking him now, and he glared at it. He was still part skeleton, he had to have powers and he would prove it. Throwing down the toy, he got up from the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and grabbing his stepping stool. 

Arno looked at himself in the mirror, he was clearly human but his father was a monster, so he had to some magic flowing through him, right? His sister could switch between human and skeleton but preferred her human form, she claimed her skeleton form was for puns and special occasions. 

But mainly for puns.

If he couldn’t teleport or have telekinesis, maybe he could transform into a skeleton. The thought wrangled in his mind and he couldn’t help try to transform; baring his teeth and flexing his arms back. He tried different poses and facial expressions, varying from looking angry, sad, happy; he did everything he thought would trigger a hint of magic. Was this how he transformed? Or summoned it? He was starting look and feel ridiculous.

Maybe if he tried…?

“Arno are you…what are you doing?” His mother had come in without knocking, catching him off guard as he jumped off his stool and fixed his posture, trying his best to have a neutral face, “Nothing momma, just getting ready for bed.”

She crossed her arms over chest and raised her brow in amusement, “At six? You fight me just to stay up past your regular time, now tell me what you were doing.”

Arno started to fiddle with his hands, swaying his body back and forth, “Nothing… honest!”

“Arno.” 

She was using her stern mother voice, and she only used it when Elys or him, or both were in trouble; so Arno knew he didn’t have much of a choice. It was either risk punishment or just tell his mom what he had been doing…no matter how embarrassing.

With a sigh, he looked up at his mother, her stare never breaking contact from his face and he frowned, he had never been so scared before but better safe than sorry, “I was…trying to get my powers to activate.” He finally admitted. 

Frisk lost her hard, stern expression and blankly stared at her son, “Your powers?” 

He nodded, keeping his head low to avoid his mother’s gaze, still messing with his hands. The woman let out a soft sigh and knelt down to her son’s height, resting her hands onto his shoulders, “Why are you trying to get your powers?”

The young boy shrugged, “Elys has her powers and gets to play with daddy, I want to play with daddy to, but I need to have powers first.”

Frisk smiled warmly at her son, her voice soft as she spoke, “Honey, we don’t know if you’ll even get powers and even if you don’t, why would that matter? Our love for you would never change.”

“But you and Daddy always get so proud of sissy when she does her powers, especially when she poofs.” Arno claimed, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Frisk chuckled at her son and brought her head to meet his, “Oh my sweet boy, just because we praise your sister for gaining better control of her powers doesn’t mean she outshines you. We’re proud of her, and you should be to.”

He pulled his head away from her, eyes starting to glisten, “I am, but I want to have powers to!” 

Arno sat, wiping away stray tears that fell as he sniffled, “I just want to be a part of the family.”

The small child suddenly found himself in his mother’s arms, tightly pressed against her chest, one hand resting against his head while the other was wrapped around his abdomen. He hadn’t expected to be snatched up so quickly and be held in such a compressed hug, it almost felt…sad.

She started to speak, her voice soft but demanding, “Now you look at me young man.”

He gulped and slowly brought his head up, her eyes glossed over, trying her best to hold back tears. She took a deep breath, running her fingers through his hair, “Do I have powers?”

The question dawned on Arno, he had never actually thought if his own mother felt left out, considering she was a pure bred human and had married a monster. He felt kind of ashamed for not even thinking about it before. 

She continued to speak, still running her hand through his hair, calming him, “If I don’t have powers, do I not belong with the family?”

The boy went wide eyed, completely shocked by his mother’s words and wrapped himself around her neck, “No ! You’re my momma, you’ll always be a part of the family!”

“Then what makes you any different?” She asked. Once again her words rattled through his brain, making him question if he even had cause to be worried in the first place. 

“Arno, just because you don’t have your powers yet doesn’t mean we don’t love you. Elys needs practice and support in order to get better, but just because we give her attention to something that you don’t possess doesn’t mean anything. You’re my son, and nothing will ever change that, okay?” Frisk said, bringing him even closer, and planting a small kiss on his head, both just relaxing in each other’s arms. 

“I’m sorry momma.” He said, nuzzling into her neck. 

Frisk chuckled, “Do you feel better now? Or will I catch you making faces in the mirror again?” 

A pink hue fell on Arno’s cheeks and he quickly hid his face, “I was trying to get my powers to activate!”

“By sticking your tongue out and flexing?” 

“Mom!”

 

* * *

 

 

The talk Arno had with his mother the other night calmed him down about his feeling towards not having powers, it still lingered but it wasn’t as bad. He still went to every practice Elys and Sans had, silently enjoying every time his sister got pegged with a snow ball. It was a quiet justice.

Sans threw his last snow ball at Elys, not putting as much effort into it as he did the previous times, his nap time was rolling around and he wanted to finish this session up. The older sibling easily dodged the half thrown snowball and gave her father a disappointed look, “Getting tired, old bones?”

He shrugged, letting out a yawn, “old bones is your grand-dadster, your bone daddy needs to go to work.”

“You mean nap?” Elys corrected.

“Yeah, work.” Sans said, starting to walk off, “be home for dinner, ill see you two later.”

Elys shook her head and looked to her brother, “Wanna play tag?”

He hated that game, Elys would always poof at the last second before he could touch her and make her it, making the game go on for hours with Arno eventually giving up and Elys claiming victory. So with a glare, Arno responded with a hard, “No.”  
The girl was surprised to say the least, looking at her brother with bewildered expression, “Why not?”

“You always win and I never get to be the runner, It’s not fair.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll be it first.”

This interested Arno, he had never been the runner before and if his sister was offering it, who was he to deny? With a smile, he nodded his head, agreeing to being the runner. Elys grew a grin of her own and turned her back towards him, counting down from ten to give Arno a head start. The younger sibling took off, running as fast as he could away from his sister, hoping to last more than thirty seconds. He carried his little legs as far as they could manage, running in a zig zag to throw his sister off. 

“Hey lil bro.” The sound of his sister’s voice coming from behind him made him yelp and run faster. 

He kept pushing, determined to stay the runner a while longer; his sister suddenly sprang in front of him, a wide smile on her face as she reached her hand out to tag him. Arno skidded to halt, his determination at its peak, still believing he could avoid her. Holding his breath, and shutting his eyes, He focused hard, everything falling silent as he felt a wave of immense pressure surround his body and then release. The breath he’d been holding was let out and he gasped for air; unsure of what had just happened. 

He opened one eye and found his sister was no longer in front of him. In fact, he was no longer in Snowdin, but judging by the tall, tower like buildings he was pretty sure he was somewhere in the capital. And how he got there was starting to slowly set in. 

Did he…did he poof? Did he finally get his powers?

He didn’t really have time to think about it as a crowd of monsters that were walking by stopped to look at him, more gathering around as they all whispered and just stared at the young boy. Arno gulped, suddenly regretting wanting to have powers in the first place. 


	3. The Art of Poofing Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuuussss part 2is here and it took fucking forever xD but I got it and it’s here to enjoy. 
> 
> ALSO I am now @striped-menace on Tumblr, no longer blazethekat so you can go follow me their for art and shit lol

 

Only a light cloud of blue smoke was left behind from where Arno had been running. Elys couldn’t believe it; her baby brother had teleported or poofed (as he liked to call it) and she couldn’t have been more proud. That is, until she realized he was no where to be found. 

She had checked everywhere in the area where he could have possibly wound up, being as it was his first time at having any trace of magic. But, he was no where to be found in Snowdin. The older sibling couldn’t help to panic, their mother would freak out if Arno wasn’t found soon, being as he was still the baby of the family. She didn’t really have to tell her mom just yet, as long as she found Arno before dinner everything would be okay, however she would need help. And as much as she didn’t want to disturb her father at “work” he was the only one around to know where Arno could be at; besides her Grand-Dadster, but he was busy at the capital so he was out. 

With a sigh, the girl trudged home, hoping she and her father could find Arno in time before Frisk found out. She finally arrived at her house, and slowly opened the door, she heard the clangs of pots which meant her mom was getting dinner started. Which also meant she didn’t have a whole of time to find her brother so she really needed to get moving.

Her eyes landed on the couch and just as she expected, her father was peacefully asleep on the couch. Checking the kitchen one last time, she tip toed over to her dad, and stared at his resting face. It almost seemed criminal to wake him but Arno needed to be found before Momma Frisk found out and they’d all be dust. 

The girl lightly shook his shoulder and he grumbled something, and Elys huffed in annoyance. Her father was always the worst to try and awake, it was like trying to move a mountain. 

Impossible.

She shook his shoulder a little harder this time and both his eyes sockets slightly opened before shutting again. Elys’ lip curled in frustration and with a quick glance towards the kitchen, she raised her right hand, and delivered a hard slap against her father’s skull. 

Sans’ eyes shot open, pitch black as he sat up and looked down at his daughter with shock, “are you trying to have a bad time?”

Elys put her forefinger to her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet, earning a brow raise from him, “what?”

She hesitated before answering, the fear of her mother somehow hearing what she was about to say was eating away at her soul. As powerful as her father was, no one was as scarier than her mother if someone or something endangered her family in any way, shape or form. And her mother wouldn’t hesitate to punish both her and Sans if Arno didn’t turn up and she wasn’t about that, so she needed to find her brother. 

“can you not see I’m busy?” Sans yawned, stretching his back out, “and didn’t I tell you and your brother to come back when dinner was ready?”

Elys sheepishly smiled as Sans looked at her with a still questioning look, only now realizing that Arno wasn’t with her.

“where’s Arno?”

She rubbed the back of her head as she spoke, “about that…”

As Elys went on to explain what had happened, Sans kept a neutral face the entire time. His son had gotten his powers, and of course the first one he got was teleportation, so god knows where he was at. If anyone could find a newly transporter, it be Sans’ father: Gaster. His father was a master at the art and would more than likely be able to find Arno relatively quick so he would have to give his father a call. 

He and Elys would search around Snowdin and hopefully Gaster would look around the capital, be it as the older skeleton was able to get his old job back as royal scientist along with Dr.Alphys. Can never have too many brilliant scientists.

Once Elys finished her explanation on why Arno was gone and how she had nothing to do with it, Sans calmly got up from the couch and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his list of contacts and pressing the call button, he waited patiently for the other line to pick up. Elys cocked her head at her father questioningly and he pulled her away from the kitchen in case Frisk might over hear him on the phone. 

“I’m calling your Grand-Dadster.” He said, still waiting for the line to pick up.

“But he’s all the way in the capital, how can he-“

“Hello?” Came Gaster’s voice through the device cutting Elys off. 

“Heeeyy dadster, its your favorite son.” Sans said jokingly.

“Papyrus?”

Elys snorted as she covered her hand with her mouth, trying to hide her chuckle while Sans rolled his eyes, “ha, good one, listen, you think you can help find Arno?”

There was a pause before Gaster responded, “How did you lose your own son?”

“I didn’t lose him, he poofed.”

Another pause.

“No.”

Sans went wide eyed, “what do you mean ‘no’? He’s your grandson, you think you’d be worry about him.”

“I’m not going through that again and I’m sure the boy is fine.”

Sans furrowed his brow at his father’s comment, confused, “What do you mean ‘again’?”

Click. The line went dead on the other end and Sans shook his head, “looks like were on our own kid.”

“On your own for what?”

Frisk had appeared behind her husband and daughter, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and an apron that read “kiss the cook”. Sans and Elys innocently smiled at the human, making her raise her brows in question, “What are you two up to?”

Frisk seemed to have notice she had said two, now noticing Arno wasn’t among them, “Where’s Arno?” She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

“See, honey the kids and I were-“

“He poofed.” Elys abruptly said, hanging her head in shame.

“HE WHAT!?”

* * *

 

  
Arno tried to back away from the oncoming crowd but found himself completely surrounded. He couldn’t make out what they were whispering, he caught “Human” and “skeleton son” amongst the sea of monsters and he was pretty sure they knew who he was. His father was the most well known monster after all, however that didn’t explain why he was actively being clustered. 

“He doesn’t look like a skeleton.” A bird like monster said aloud to no one in particular. 

“I heard its mother is human, maybe its human on the outside?” Another piped up.

The crowd seemed to like that assumption as they all nodded and chattered in agreement, and moving in closer. Arno cowered further into himself, there was no chance of escaping, the ring completely sealed around the young boy. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, he had no idea what these monsters intentions were. He had never been outside of Snowdin and from what his mother had told him about her adventures in the underground as a child, he was sure these monsters didn’t mean well. 

A blob like monster stepped right in front of Arno, their faces merely inches apart, “I think his skeleton is on the inside, lets help him out!”

Arno’s eyes widened, whether the blob meant it innocently or threateningly, Arno didn’t care, the thought of his skin being torn off his body was terrifying and not on his agenda. He scrambled away from the blob and backed into the legs of the monsters behind him, who had now grabbed him by his arms and lifted him off the ground. 

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll get you of that mushy shell and make you a monster!” The blob exclaimed with a smile. 

If only Arno got the power to switch between his human and skeleton form he wouldn’t be struggling for his life right now. Hell, if he didn’t get powers to begin with he could be at home watching his father and sister do poofing practice, and be completely content. 

Arno watched in horror as the blob monster got closer to him, its gooey hand stretching out to touch the young boy. The child tried his best to break free from the hold of the monsters but he was still very young and had no such power. He was too scared to try and poof like he did with Elys, he couldn’t focus on what he wanted and his magic was low from his first attempt. He was screwed.  
The blob now had its hand around Arno’s throat, still wearing its sickening smile, “Alright, ready? 3, 2-“

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” A loud voice broke through the barrier of monsters and the blob quickly released his on Arno’s throat as he turned towards the owner of the loud shrieking.

Undyne approached the monster with an angry expression, “Why is everyone over here just standing around? You’re blocking the main walkway! And-“

She stopped when her eye landed on a still frightened Arno and she bared her sharp teeth, “What are you doing with Frisk’s kid?”

The crowd sensing trouble from the leader of Royal Guard now dispersed, leaving the blob to fend for himself as Undyne continued her murdeous glare. 

“Well?” She reiterated.

The blob gulped before answering, “He didn’t look like a monster but we heard he was part skeleton and thought maybe his skeleton was on the inside…and…we were gonna…take him…out…of..it?”

  
Undyne’s left eye twitched at the sheer stupidity, “You, IDIOT! THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS!”

The blob cowered under Undyne’s wrath, Arno watching with a bewildered expression as Undyne continued her rant. 

“Get out of my sight before I lock you up!” She yelled, the blob furiously nodding his head and running out of sight. The fish woman shook her head in complete shock, amazed at how some monsters could be that idiotic. She then turned her attention towards the young boy and kelt down, “Why are you all the way out here in the first place?”

Arno stared into her single yellow slit, still quite shook from almost being torn apart; but at least his Aunt Undyne had come in the Knick of time, “I poofed.” He simply said.

“Ah, got it.” She said, nodding her head and standing upright. 

Arno stood up as well, looking up at the frightening fish woman in all her glory, “Can you take me home?”

She frowned, “Sorry kid, I’m on duty and that’s a far walk.”

Arno hung his head down in disappointment until Undyne lightly shoved him, “Quit that pouting, I can’t take you home, but I can take you to your grandfather. He’s working with Alphys down at the lab, not far from here.”

Arno perked up, it wasn’t home but it was better than just standing around in the middle of the capital, plus he got to see his Grand-Dadster. The woman knight started to walk off and Arno followed after, staying close to her side in case any other monsters wanted to peel his skin off.

Luckily, most monsters feared Undyne so the trip to the lab was fairly quick, and Undyne impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for someone to answer the door. 

The lab slid open and a short lizard woman poked her head out with a look of concern on her face before her eyes lit up at the sight of Undyne, “Oh, h-hey Undyne, w-w-what’s up?”

The fish lady only stepped to the side to reveal the young half human, half skeleton boy with her index finger pointed to him, “This.”

Alphy’s face went pale, “What’s he doing all the way out here!?”

“He apparently can teleport now. Is Gaster here?” Undyne asked, looking past Alphys into the lab.

The scientist nodded, “Y-yeah, of c-c-course, come in!” 

The lizard led both Undyne and Arno into the building, and brought them to the second level, where Gaster sat on a leather chair with a book in hand and a phone next to his head. 

When the older skeletons eyes landed on his grandson, he paused, face reading no emotion as he calmly answered, “No,” to the other person on the phone. A soft chattering was heard on the other line and Gaster again responded in a soft voice, “I’m not going through that again, and I’m sure the boy is fine.”

Another chatter, and the skeleton quickly hung the phone up with no emotion before focusing his gaze on Arno, “So…you can tel- poof now?”

Arno nodded and Gaster sighed, “Well, that was your father on the phone and they’re looking for you.”

“Really?” The child asked with a smile.

Gaster didn’t answer, instead turning to Alphys and Undyne, “Thank you ladies, I’ll take care of my grand-son from here.”

Both women left, leaving Gaster alone with Arno. The older skeleton didn’t say much, just eyeing the young boy, until he leaned back into his chair, picked his book up and continued reading. Arno looked at him in confusion, was he not worried that his family would be looking for him?

He walked over to his Grand-Father, putting his hands onto the old bones legs and lightly shaking to get his attention, “Grand-Dadster?”

“Hm?” The skeleton hummed, not looking up from his book.

“Can you take me home?” 

There was a long moment of silence, the only sound was the crinkle of the page being turned in Gaster’s book as Arno waited for a response. 

“No.” He said, still reading. 

Befuddled by the answer, Arno glared at him, “Why not?” 

“Because.” 

What the heck was his granddad playing at? He just wanted to go home and he was being deprived of it, could his grand-dadster even poof? He had never seen him poof before, maybe that was why. 

“Can you even poof, Grand-Dadster?” 

At that, Gaster finally looked up from his book and set it down, “I can open dimensions and transfer my being at will, at any time and any place.”

Arno only looked at him with a blank expression, the silence deafening; Gaster sighed, defeated,

“Yes, I can poof.”

Arno breathed a sigh of relief, “So you can take me home.”

“Incorrect.” Gaster said, getting up from his spot and putting his book away. 

“Then Who’s taking me home?” Arno asked desperately, following close behind the skeleton. 

Once Gaster had put his book in the correct spot, he knelt down to Arno’s height, a look of amusement on his face as he answered, “You are.” 

The young boy stumbled back, “M-me?” He stuttered. 

The skeleton had grabbed his grandson’s arm before he could fall, and straightened his jacket out,

“Yes. You have a great deal of magic flowing you that needs to be released and you poofing home is the perfect opportunity.”

“But I don’t know how I did it the first time!” Arno exclaimed, his face full of worry. 

Gaster stood upright, towering over the small child as he clasped his hands behind his back, “You’ll be fine, that’s why I’m here to teach you.”

Arno looked down to the floor, unsure if he would be capable of poofing so far…again. His chin was suddenly lifted up by Gaster’s knuckle, the skeleton’s purple eye light staring through his soul, “Do you trust me?”

The young human gulped, forced to keep staring at his grandfather, but for some reason, he felt calm and that he could put his faith in his Grand-Dadster to get him home. So with a deep breath, he nodded, “I trust you.”

Gaster smiled, his purple eye glowing brighter, “Then lets get started.”

 

* * *

Frisk had scolded her husband and daughter for a good fifteen minutes for not telling her about Arno missing. A part of her was excited her son got his powers after all, but where he was, was still unknown and that scared the ever living determination out of her. She had forced Sans and Elys to sit on the couch while she made calls around the underground to see if anyone had seen the young boy.

Papyrus hadn’t seen him, but immediately jumped on the search, starting in waterfall. She had called Asgore and Toriel, and they too hadn’t seen him and she was left with Undyne and Alphys. Figuring the two would be together, she called Alphys and waited. 

When the nervous lizard woman answered and Frisk had asked if she or Undyne had seen Arno, the surprise and excited yell the human had let out had made Sans and Elys jump in fright when she learned Arno was with Gaster. Frisk had thanked the scientist and hung up, smiling with relief her son was safe, while Sans had an irritated look, “I asked that old bone if he would help look for the brat and he said ‘no.’” 

Frisk ignored her husband, still overcome with joy her son was okay, “I don’t care, you’re gonna poof us there so we can get our son and-“

She didn’t get to finish as the room was now covered in a light blue smoke, making Frisk and Elys cough and Sans still sitting with aggravation. In the midst of the smoke, stood a smiling Arno holding onto a proud Grand-Dadster’s hand, looking at his family with a certain kind of glow in his eyes.

“Hi, momma.” Arno greeted. 

Frisk wasted no time in running to her son and wrapping him in a tight hug, covering his face with kisses, “Don’t ever do that again, do you understand me?”

The young boy only nodded, releasing a yawn as he started to fall limp in his mother’s arms.

“Arno?” Frisk asked, worried

“He’ll be alright, he used a great amount of magic to get here so he’s a bit worn out.” Gaster answered, kneeling down and ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Elys and Sans had gathered around the sleeping boy as well, everyone smiling in pride, especially his big sister, “He poofed all the way to the capital?” She asked looking to Gaster, who nodded.

Sans whistled, “surprised the monsters there didn’t want to tear him apart.”

“Sans!” Frisk exclaimed.

Gaster shook his head, “Well if you had kept a close eye on his soul, you would have known his magic was about to peek.”

Momma Frisk then turned her attention to Gaster, her expression turning murderous, “And you didn’t think to call me to let me know my son was safe?”

Sans smirked wide at his father whose face was now blank as he tried to find words to defend himself, “Oh, would you look at the time,” He said quickly, looking at the non existent watch on his wrist and disappearing in a soft cloud of black smoke. 

Frisk shook her head as she stood, still holding a knocked out Arno, “Let’s put him to bed, he’s had a long day.” 

 

Over the course of the next several days, both Gaster and Sans had started teaching Arno and Elys how to use their powers accordingly. Not just with poofing, but soul grabbing and how to switch between their human and skeleton form. And with Arno just getting his powers, he had picked up the lessons fairly fast and was almost as good as Elys. 

“Alright Arno, I’m gonna throw this snowball over by that tree and I want you to catch it before it hits, understood?” Gaster said, levitating a ball of snow next to him. 

Sans, Frisk and Elys watched on the side line, both sitting in the snow waiting for Arno to finish the last part of his practice. The young boy nodded his head, and readied himself into position as he waited for Gaster to throw the ball. Once the timing was right, the old skeleton pegged the snowball as fast as he could and watched as Arno kept his focus. 

The young boy took a deep a breath, letting the tingle of his magic flow through his veins and releasing it as he thought of where he wanted to be. In an instant, he had poofed from his spot and appeared directly in front of the snowball before it hit the tree and deflecting it with his gloved hand. 

There was a moment of silence before all three family members cheered and ran to Arno with open arms, congratulating him. The boy wore a huge smile on his face as his family smothered him with love and affection, why he ever doubted their love for him, he didn’t know. Powers or no powers, he felt their love.

When they felt they had spoiled him enough, they put him down, Gaster being the first to speak,

“Well done, Arno.”

Frisk and Elys nodded in agreement, Elys giving her little brother a tight hug, their faces smushed together as Arno protested; Their parents chuckling at the sibling love. 

“Elys, stop!” Arno yelled, pushing his sister off.

She giggled as she finally let go, wearing a mischievous smile, “You’re my lil bro, I’ll never stop.”

“You’re also a brat.” Sans said, dunking a heap of snow onto his daughter’s head, poofing away before she could enact her revenge. She growled, when she saw her father waving at her from across the yard, winking and she dissipated into a puff smoke after him. 

Frisk shook her head and gave her son a quick peck on the head, “Proud of you, love.”

“Thanks, momma.” He said with a smile. 

She smiled back, before chasing after Elys and Sans to make sure they didn’t get out of hand, leaving just Gaster.

“Do you feel more confident?” The skeleton asked.

Arno thought for a moment before answering, remembering what he and his mother had discussed in the bathroom when he thought he didn’t have powers. He had stressed so much about getting his magic and when he finally got them, he had stressed about having them. It was definitely an interesting experience, to say the least, and he knew without his family, his Skele-Family, he wouldn’t be where he was at. 

He looked to his Grand-Dadster with a spark in his eyes, standing tall, “Much more.”

Gaster smirked, “Then I guess we could start-“

A random snowball had collided into Gaster’s skull, cutting him off, light chuckling could be heard as both Arno and Gaster turned to see Elys holding an armful of snowball with a wide grin on her face..  
“prepare to brawl.” Sans said, tossing a snowball repeatedly in his hand, while Elys stuck her tongue out in instigation. 

Arno and Gaster looked to each other, smiling and nodding in understanding as they levitated snowballs of their own. 

“Bring it.” Arno said, throwing a snowball.

 


End file.
